Fanproject - Contest!
by Nelaine Ivory
Summary: This Contest is part of the Harry Potter Project 2013/2014. It's supposed to be a tribute, a 'thanks' to all the people (especially J.K. Rowling of course) who made our childhood that special. The story which gather the first place will be joining the project and become a fanmade movie!


Hey there Harry Potter fans!

This Contest is part of the Harry Potter Project 2013/2014.

Our homepage is under construction. We will add the link as soon as possible.

**What is the project?**

The project was started summer 2012 by a group of Harry Potter fans. It's supposed to be a tribute, a 'thanks' to all the people (especially J.K. Rowling of course) who made our childhood that special. So the idea behind the project was to go to great britain, visit the places where the Harry Potter movie was filmed and create a short movie (prepared with other fans).

But it's just not possible to get a group of people together and go oversea, we won't earn money with the project and also don't get financial support. So we decided to stay in germany. The last moths we searched for cosplayer all over the country and got our list of characters for the movie.

But there is still something we can do with ALL harry potter fans (no matter where you are from): The storyline.

So this is your chance to enter the project. Write a story, send it to us and become part of the team!

**What should you do?**

Write a story about Harry Potter. You don't have to lean on the movies or the books, be creative!

If you want you're allow to send in more than one.

But be sure to follow the rules!

**Who decides the winner?**

Every story will be checked (follow the rules!) and be send to the other team members. All of them will have the chance to give points for several aspects (like excitement and stuff).

So it's quite simple: The winner will be the story with most points, voted by the team.

**Prizes:**

1st place - The story is going to become the storyline for the project.

2nd & 3rd place - Publishing at the project-site.

**Rules**

have to add ALL these characters:

Albus Dumbledore

Bellatrix Lestrange

Draco Malfoy

Ginny Weasley

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Lord Voldemort

Luna Lovegood

Minerva McGonagall

Molly Weasley

Rolanda Hooch

Ron Weasley

Severus Snape

If someone just won't fit into your story, you can use flashbacks(for example).

You can add other characters as well, but only their NAMES (Someone could mention them till a conversation,). Be sure that we will change your story if you let a not-listed-someone appear in person.

Example: 

_Ron and Harry walked over the bridge. __"To be honest… Fred told me about the tournament."_ - Accepted

_Ron and Harry went to the great hall. Fred past their way, waved and said to Ron: __"Don't forget WHO told you about that!_" - This scene would be changed. If it happens to often, the story will be disqualified.

The only people you can add free to your story are statist.

Example:

_ A girl from Ravenclaw runs past them._

Or

_ Draco went through the park. It was almost night and he could only spot a few boys standing around a bench and a pair walking past a little fountain._ (Could be changed if we do not have enough people, but the scenery would stay the same.)

2. You are free to use any genre you want.

3. Write about 15-35 sites. (5 sites more or less will be tolerated)

4. Only fanfiction written in english(preferred) or german accepted!

5. To participate pm me a shortcut of your story, your name (which we should use for the credits) and a link to your fanfiction(You also can send me the full story instead of the link, but don't forget to show the genre and title).

**Trough participation you agree that…**

… if you win we are allowed to transform your story into a script, use it for the project and publishing it at our homepage.

… we are allowed to cut down your story if it's too long. Keep in mind that we don't get money and don't have the same possibilities as Hollywood. if there is a scene which we can't make into a movie we will have to change it.

**This contest will close March 15, 2013. **(Extension till April or even May possible, IF you contact be BEFORE the first deadline)


End file.
